I Need You Now
by Pitareader
Summary: Three years after Breaking Dawn and Jacob wants to give up on life since he lost Bella. After saving a girl from a newborn feeding Jacob rethinks his love for Bella and finds out that this girl is not so normal as he might think. No Renesmee
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story, I'm exited! This is for my best buds Sarah, Natalie and Diana who I will be stealing their identities for characters. I own nothing from Twilight Stephanie Meyers does but if I did Edward wouldn't be darker, cooler, Jacob will get a better ending and the vampires won't sparkle like fairies and will have fangs like real vampires are suppose to have…on with the story.**

I NEED YOU NOW

CHAPTER 1

I threw the phone against the wall and watched as it broke apart. Shit, I need a new phone now.

My father called to let me know that Bella is doing well, she's now a full vegetarian vampire and her and Edward are happy. Big fucking whoopee-do.

"Bella Cullen." I sneered. Once there was a time when I would say her name, her real name before the Cullen came part, I use to adore that name and the girl who it belonged to. That was till she met that bloodsucker Edward Cullen who made his way into her life.

Why did she go to Italy and stop him? If the idiot wanted to die then let him die, it's his life. But being a fool she went with his leech sister and brought him back where he easily slipped back into her life and she just threw me aside like yesterdays news. After everything I did for her when he left she just forgot.

I'm the one who gave her back her smile. I'm the one who made her feel loved again. I'm the one who protected her when Victoria had tracked hoe down. Me! Not her precious Edward Cullen. Where was he when all of this was happening? Nowhere!

Now she's married to him and got turned into one of those leeches. Yeah she still wants to be friends but I can't. I can't watch her love someone else. I can't watch her be something that I'm made to hate and kill.

Ugh, just thinking about all these things that I've tried so hard to forget is making me thirsty. I need a drink.

Making my way over to the little kitchen that came with this pathetic little motel room I got a bottle of _Grey Goose_ out of the freezer and took a large swing of it. The burning that the liqueur caused came as soon as it hit the back of my throat. It stung and it burned but I welcomed it. The burning of the alcohol took away everything, the memories, the pain and most of all it made me forget about my past.

The alcohol also helped me from changing which I did every time something from my past came up and made me angry. I know what damage I can and have caused when I'm "unstable" as they call it.

Whatever, right now all I need is my alcohol and I'm good.

**A/N: YEAH I NOW JACOB IS ALL PITY ME AND STUFF BUT HANG WITH ME IT'LL GET GOOD. AS YOU CAN TELL THIS STORY IS NOT FOR BELLA AND EDWARD FANS SORRY. PLEASE TAKE PITY ON A FANFICTION-VIRGIN AND REVIEW, ALL COMMEMTS AND FLAMES IT YOU WANT ARE WELCOME…REVIEW FOR COOKIES :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah I suck, I suck a lot. Man a whole year and now I am finally updating…Pita you suck balls. But in my defense I had shit-loads of school and also when I read over the story it made no sense, so I had to fix A LOT…but I'm back and continue on! Oh and I own nothing.**

I Need You Now

Chapter 2

A loud and extremely annoying banging woke me up from my alcohol-enticed sleep. Head pounding and getting worse with every bang that the idiot at the door was creating, I got up from the couch and painfully made my way to the door.

As I walked a glanced at the clock next to the bed, 04:47, shit did I really sleep a whole day away…again? Fuck me and my headache.

One I got to the door a opened it, prepared to tell the dick to piss off but what I wasn't prepared for was the person standing in front of me. Leah.

"What are you doing here? Got lost?" I groaned. Even the dimming sunlight was burning my eyes and seeing Leah here was making my head worse.

Leah took a second to take in my appearance, which I'm sure was bad considering I have been wearing these clothes for two days, before she talked. "Are you going to let me in?"

Fuck no. "No."

Rolling her eyes she brushed past me, I knew I couldn't get rid of her that easily. Not having enough mental strength right now to fight with her I closed the door and made my way back to the couch I woke up on. Leah stood in the middle of my small one-room condo (piece of shit condo but whatever) with pursed lips and looked around. The bed was unmade, whatever clothes I had were on the floor, old pizza boxes, empty beer cans and bottles of alcohol covered the coffee table and most of the surface of the kitchenette. Yeah the place was a mess but I didn't give a shit, I was here to make it look fancy.

"You really live in a pig's mess you know." Leah stated, I could hear the clear disgust in her voice.

I widened my eyes in fake surprise. "Really? I never notice before." The sarcasm in my voice was thick. "That you so much for pointing it out to me, I'll get right on cleaning for you."

She looked at me with a bitchface expression. I really didn't want to deal with her and her bitchiness right now. "What do you want Leah? Why are you here?" Her answer better be good, and quick I want her gone now.

Still standing in the same spot she replied. "The boys have been worried about you. You aren't around anymore. You don't call, you don't visit. It's like you don't even exist."

"Well I do exist as you can so clearly see so you can go back to the pack and tell every to stop worrying."

Leah rolled her eyes at my comment. "Jacob enough with the whole 'woe is me' pity party. It's been three years already, get over her. Bella's made her choice and is having a life." Pausing to look around again Leah continued. "You should be living a life, not waiting it away drinking and becoming ghost to everyone."

Why did she have to say her name? I didn't want to have to deal with any more of this anymore, just the mention of her and all the memoires come back. Looking away from her I stated. "Leah give your self-help speeches to someone who cares. I have my life and last time I checked, you weren't a part of it." I glanced back to her; her hands were now on her slender hips.

Eyes narrowed straight at me she snapped. "Bullshit Jacob. That's all bullshit and you know it. What you're doing is pathetic. You didn't imprint on her, there was nothing you could do to change that. She's wasn't yours."

Tired of what road this was going I jumped up. "Fuck off Leah! What do you know about imprinting anyway?" It was a low blow and I knew it. Ever since we found out about that Leah couldn't imprint because of her being a female werewolf the subject has always been a painful one for her. Bring it up was made me no better than a girl-stealing bloodsucker.

Leah was silent for a second, pain flashed in her eyes before disappearing. "I may not know anything about it," she snapped "but I do know about moving on and away from the past. Which I did and you need to do the same. Life gets easier when you just accept things the way they are instead of fighting it." Her tone softened at the end of her sentence.

I raised my hands and clapped sarcastically. "Well yay for you. But if you don't mind, go away. I don't want to talk about this, especially to you." I sat down again and held my pounding head in my hands.

"Fine then." Leah spat. "I'll please his highness and go. I just came here to tell you that I'm getting married and you should come. You owe the pack that much too just come and say hi, for some reason they care about your lazy ass."

My eyes widened. Leah, married. Shit that was a slap in the face. I raised my head back to look at her not really knowing what to say. Congratulations maybe, but my mouth was frozen. My whole body and mind was frozen…shit.

Leah rolled her eyes again, the move really getting on my nerves now, "Don't look so surprised." She stated. "Like I said, I may not be able to ever imprint like you and the others but I know how to move on." With that she headed for the door but stopped just as she opened it, the sun now gone and the moon taking its place outside, she turned her head slightly. "You really do need to come; they all miss you, especially your dad. Things have been tough on him the past three years." That said she left without giving me a chance to say anything else.

Once again I was in silence, but my mind was in overdrive. Leah was getting married, I heard that she started dating a local boy, a cousin to Jared or something, but this was unexpected. And what the hell did she mean that things have been hard on my father? He shouldn't talk, he wasn't the one who lost the woman he loved to his mortal enemy and had to live with the knowledge of her becoming a monster.

Fuck I can't think about all this shit now, not when I've tried to forget about it. I need a drink badly.

Looking in the tiny-ass fridge I found nothing except half a bottle of water, jam and the last few slices of bread. No alcohol. I looked in the cupboards and still bloody nothing. Knowing that I would have to go out I grabbed a clean shirt, pulled my boots on and took my dirt bike keys. Quickly patting my pockets to check for my wallet I picked up my jacket and left the room. Tomorrow or when ever I'll need to check to see if my dad sent me some more money, I was running low on cash again.

Not bothering to lock the door behind me, I had nothing valuable to steal, I made my way to the one thing I kept when I left Forks, the bike Bella and I worked on. Fuck, no thinking of her. Quickly starting the engine I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the closes 24 hour liquor store.

Buying what I wanted I drove back to the room to dump the stuff there then left for a drive, the four walls made me feel like I was suffocating. Hoping that the open space and whatever alcohol was still in my system would clear my head of any unwanted memories.

I drove around the city still fighting my mind to clear but still had thoughts rushing in. How the hell was Leah getting married? What else had happened since I left? Maybe I should go back for the wedding to see what else had changed; it had been three years so things can't still be the same can they? But if I go back I'll have to pass through Forks and be reminded of what I lost.

Fuck it; I don't need to be reminded if I don't want to. I want to forget it all and I will, if I stay away, far away from all that shit. I'll send a card and that's that. They don't like it well fuck them; I didn't give a shit, not anymore.

Heading back to my condo I picked up a scent, a scent I haven't smelt in a long time but impossible to forget.

Vampires, newborn vampires.

Knowing what they want when they are new I quickly headed my bike in their direction. If there were newborns around then by tomorrow there was going to be a whole lot of bodies. Loved ones taken away from their families without given the choice to fight back. I might not be part of the pack anymore but I still cared about what we stood for.

Feeling my anger grow I parked the bike and ran in the direction of the smell. Heading to a small alley between two broken down factories I picked up another scent, this one was only faint but there. It was human. Realising that they had already picked their victim I felt my anger grow and the wolf inside being released. I did nothing to stop it but embraced the wolf. Within seconds I was running faster than before, on all fours. The wolf had been freed and it wanted to kill its enemy, it was out for their blood now.

Smelling them right in front of me I also smelt fresh blood, they were beginning to feed. I picked up my pace and ran straight into one of them and tore its head off with my teeth. The other two now realizing what I was and instantly stopped feeding and hissed at me. They were very new, not picking up the scent of anything around them and only empowered by their hunger.

The faint light from a single overhead lamp and the opening of the ally and my enhanced eyesight I could get a look at them. Both male, one seemed to be in his mid-thirties with shaggy blond hair while the other looked like a high school student with a close shaven cut. Both had blood dripping from their mouths and both looked angry that their meal was interrupted.

Mentally and physically prepared for them to attack I kept my eyes on them both, I knew that they had to make the first move and I knew that it would be soon since they looked starved.

The younger one came at me first, before he could touch me I pounced on him, bringing him under my front paws and took hold of his head in my mouth, with a quick flick of my head I tore his head and spat it away. Moving away from the headless vampire I brought my attention to the blond one, he didn't come straight to me, but ran around me and tried to attack me from the side. But using a move that the blond Cullen -Jasper I think- taught the pack and I when we went up against Victoria's newborn attack, I easily moved away and decapitated him. I moved away from the body as it fell to the ground, I'll now need to find a way to burn their bodies before anyone passes by, stupid bloodsuckers. Always causing me trouble.

A groan behind me made me remember that there was a human around. I was thankful to the groan since it told me that the human was alive, weak from the blood loss but alive. Turning to the sound I slowly approached the victim and instantly noticed that it was a young girl, a tiny girl from what I could tell.

Her heartbeat was slow and I could smell vampire in her, their venom was now in her bloodstream and spreading. I was too late and if I leave her in three days she would become one of them. I couldn't let that happen, another one cannot be allowed to be born and destroy more lives. I have to kill her. Whatever family she had would read about her death in the paper and they would lose a daughter.

These bloody vampires are ruining people's lives and this is what Bella choose?

Fucking mind, not now.

I slowly walked closer to the girl who was still groaning, probably in pain, but still unconscious, mentally preparing myself for the task I would have to carry out. I had never had to take another beings life, dozens of vampires sure but they were already dead, so they don't count. I was now inches away from her and all I could do was stair. Stair right at her, smell her scent, hear her erect heartbeat, she was so innocent and I instantly realized, I can't do it. I bring myself to take her life. I had a strange feeling of protection over her, I felt like I had to save her somehow.

I just can't let her die. My mind and body won't let me do what needs to be done and I was too weak to fight it. Somehow, I don't know how, I had to let her live. Even if it was for a few days till she fully turned but I needed to do something.

**A/N: Sorry if the whole werewolf fighting vampire scene sucked, first time writing something like that and clearly I need more practice. But feel free to tell me that…flames away but be nice.**


End file.
